Deimos  An avatar FanFic
by Risto
Summary: While team Avatar prepares for their final battle with the Fire Kingdom, they meet a burnt man in a cave. Is this man friend or foe? Will he help them in their quest or hinder them? Read to find out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Deimos

"When are we finally going to rest Sokka?" Aang complained.

"I told you, Aang, we only have another 13 days until the solar eclipse we have to get to the Fire Kingdom before that in order to regroup with the Water Army." Sokka relied like every other time he was questioned.

"But why can't we just take a break? Just a little one!" Aang was getting too tired to walk he started to sway a little bit, "we haven't eaten anything for about 12 hours either."

"Aang is right, we are really at the end of our energy here Sokka. Just let us take a few minutes to rest, maybe we can find something to eat." Katara was also quite tired and wanted the break, "I am sure that Toph wouldn't have anything against it either" Katara looked at Toph who seemed to not be interested in the debate about rest but rather something else.

"Toph?" Katara was now standing next to her looking into her face, "What's wrong?"

"I just felt someone fall, the person is now crawling, I think he's hurt" Toph replied concerned.

"Well it wasn't any of us because we are all standing," said Sokka.

"I know that, you idiot," replied Toph, "It's further away. Come on, follow me."

Sokka muttered under his breath, "Follow me said the blind girl"

"I heard that," replied Toph indifferently. A while past and the group finally found a small dark cave, some blood was on the ground of the volcano mountain they were climbing. To get to the Fire Kingdom in time, Sokka had planned that the only way was over this dormant volcano.

"So you are sure that there is a unconscious guy in that cave there?" asked Sokka turning away from the cave and facing Toph.

"Absolutely and because you ask the stupid questions you can go in and check" Toph smiled as Sokka turned around again, now to face the cave.

"Why can't Katara or Aang go? Why always me? You guys have the power to defend yourself," Sokka complained, but Aang had snuck up behind him and gave him a small push forward.

"Now there is not turning back," Aang shouted into the cave that was so dark that Sokka had been swallowed.

In the cave Sokka was holding on to the wall with one hand and moving the other around as if he was blind. He was muttering under his breath again at the unfairness of it all. Toph would have done better here since she can feel her way… Suddenly Sokka felt something soft at his feet, he had bumped into it, suddenly a warm fluid ran onto his foot and he moved back. He knelt down to feel what it was, and it groaned, a groan filled with pain. Sokka stood up again and ran back shouting, "There is a man in there! Quick light a fire and come in" When the benders heard this they shot up from their sitting positions, and quickly found wood to burn. Before Sokka had reached the end of the tunnel they had a log on fire.

"Comon quick, I think he is bleeding quite badly," Sokka looked down at his foot that was not drenched in what he knew was blood, "yeah, make that he is bleeding a lot"

Now everyone was running towards the person who was in the cave, soon they arrived, and looked at him for the first time. It was a boy that looked around 17 years old, and he had burns all across his face and body. Most of his clothes were burned off and all that was left was a dark red cloth, which was still bound around his waist. Katara immediately picked his upper body up and laid it on her lap, and started to stroke his hair. "Poor guy, he was probably ambushed by Fire Soldiers" she looked at the rest of his body and saw a large gash on his stomach. Aang sat down next to Katara and touched the wound.

"It's not very deep but could be fatal, let's get him some food, so that he can heal better." He looked at Toph and Sokka, "How about you two go out and get some food, and I will lay a fire and stay with Katara and this guy, ok?"

"You want me to go out with Toph?" Sokka asked getting really red in the face.

"Comon Sokka, let's go!" Toph said quickly and took him by the hand and led him out of the cave.

Aang looked around the cave and found some dry wood, which he piled against each other and placed the torch they had under the construction.

"Fire" the boy suddenly said and Katara and Aang looked at him quickly. He was awake, but barely. He looked up at Katara with tears in his eyes, the dark red eyes seemed to trap Katara in a trance, and she said nothing, until Aang snapped her out of it by rushing to the boy and asking him his name and his origin.

"Deimos, my name is Deimos" he whispered weakly, then turned his head towards Katara, looked at her again, then slowly his eyes closed from weariness and blood loss, and he escaped into sleep once again.

About half an hour later Sokka and Toph reappeared with grins on their faces, "We caught so many animals, I didn't even know there would be anything living up here." Sokka threw a bundle of meat at Aangs feet, "Now, It's your turn to cook. Oh an Katara," Sokka went on, "it's raining outside, pretty badly too, so could you please fill this bucket with water, we could use it to cook."

"Sure" Katara replied and slowly lifted Deimos' head and let to slowly down to the ground. She quickly picked up the bucket and ran to the end of the cave.

"So has he said anything yet?" Toph asked Aang.

"Yeah, he said his name was Deimos" Aang relied, while fixing a pot above the fire he made.

"Nothing else?" Sokka added.

"Nothing else." Aang replied.

"Well how do we know we can trust him?" Sokka said staring at the fire.

"We just have to, and any way this guy is half dead, what can he do to us?" Toph assured him, holding his hand. Aang raised an eyebrow slowly at the site of this, but forgot about it as Deimos groaned again. Aang looked worryingly at the boy, he wished he could find out exactly what happened.

Katara came back and immediately gave Deimos a drink, and said without anything else that she would give him a healing session in a back room of the cave.

Sokka shouted after her; "don't you even think about giving him another sort of healing!"

Aang looked at Sokka confused, "You know, that made no sense…"

"Shut up" Sokka said and looked down at his feet.

The food was cooking and the smell filled the room, Katara came back into the main room, fixing her hair. And sat down next to Aang who was stirring the food in the pot. Her brother stared at her with eyes as big as eggs.

"He really has an amazing strength that guy," Katara said smiling at Sokka whose mouth widened with disbelief.

"You didn't… did you?" He said still staring.

"Oh common, I barely met him, I just sensed his power as I gave him the healing session." Katara replied, "You worry too much. He is now sleeping back there, and I told him that I will check up on him soon, and bring him some food."

The food was then served and the entire group was eating quickly, since they hadn't eaten for so long. Sokka finally broke the silence, when he asked if Deimos was to be trusted.

"I still believe we should just leave as soon as possible, now that he has been through a healing session he will be fine." Sokka said, "Also we only have another 12 days to get to the Fire Kingdom."

Aang didn't say anything, he wanted to keep out of this, but was looking suspiciously at Katara.

"I don't think that we should talk about him without him here. We should wait until he wakes up then we can talk to him, and ask him questions. You never know he might even be able to help us."

"I agree" a dark voice suddenly said from behind them, they spun around quickly to see Deimos standing weakly, holding himself up on the cave wall. Katara immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank God, your ok!" she said, come sit with us, have some food. Deimos and Katara sat down next to Aang who leaned over the pot to scoop some food into a bowl. Deimos ate graciously for a few minutes while everyone, except Katara stared suspiciously at him. Sokka stood up suddenly and walked towards the other side of the cave, looking away from this person he didn't trust.

"Hey Sokka, don't be that guy, common now" Aang said to him as he walked away. Aang stood up and as he did, knocked over the bucket of water. The contents spilled over the entire fireplace plunging the cave into darkness.

"Aang you idiot!" Sokka shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Aang replied.

"Well someone go out and get some more wood" Katara suggested.

"It's raining, everything is still wet" Sokka replied.

"Now you know how it feels to be me." Toph said with a laugh.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room aided with a hot burst, and the room was visible again. A fire crackled in the fireplace again, and a hand with its palm aiming at the fire was connected to the burned arm, which belonged to Deimos. Now every one moved away from him, as he slowly lowered his arm and grinned.

"Thank you for healing me, now that I am fed and healed. I can do away with you benders and the Avatar." Deimos said, standing up slowly looking straight at Katara. He walked slowly, as Katara, with tears in her eyes was shocked into paralyzes. Toph immediately stuck the ground sending a boulder towards Deimos, who simply moved his hand quickly exploding the rock in many tiny pieces. His smile grew bigger and bigger, until he started to laugh. However it wasn't an evil laugh, more of a heart filled laugh, a laugh you wouldn't expect a person from the Fire Nation to have. Deimos sat back down and explained while laughing, "You guys, I was joking. Common, seriously I am not a bad guy. I don't want to kill you." He looked at Katara again, "Especially not you, beautiful" Katara blushed and looked away.

"Alright then! Who are you?" Sokka shouted, still worried about any trust he could give him.

"Alright I will explain, just sit down and relax. I won't hurt you." Deimos looked into the fire, then looked at Katara again.

"You probably know Zuko. Well… he is my brother." Deimos started.

"What? That makes you even more suspicious" Sokka interrupted.

"Chill! Let me explain: When I was born my mother found that I was different, she knew that the second my father found out that I was not able to do his bidding he would have me killed. With fear of that she brought me to an Earth Nation family, who took care of me for a long time. Then, my mother ran away from the Fire family, and came to me again." He paused a little but then continued, "Zuko still wrote letters to my mother, and when she passed away a few months ago, he didn't stop. Zuko still doesn't know. Instead of him writing to his mother, he was writing to me. I never replied, my handwriting would have made him suspicious, but he kept on writing. The letters were filled with plans to over throw his father. Zuko just wants peace in the land again. And I promised to find him and help him do this."

Katara looked at Deimos and said slowly, "But you are about his age, how old are you?"

"Just as old as Zuko, he is my twin brother. We have a connection, I feel all his pain and he feels mine."

"And what happened to you here?" Aang asked.

"Well a few fire guards found me resting outside this cave, and thought I was a wonderer. So they beat me. But then a general came, and told them to just leave me alone, I would die anyway, and they had more important things to do."

"That's horrible" Katara said slowly.

"You know what?" Sokka started, "you owe us for helping you back on your feet. How about you join us and fight the final battle in 12 days?

"I owe you nothing, Just Katara." Deimos said, "but I cannot fight alone against an army, sure I will join you. However." Deimos paused "I will meet you there, on the day. I will not travel with you."

"How come?" Toph asked.

"I have some things to clear up, but I promise I will be there."

"We might need someone of your strength, I mean you just deflected Tophs rock with ease." Sokka said.

"Well we should get some sleep, tomorrow we break off then." Aang said tired, and walked to a place where he lay down.

Everyone was sleeping, everyone except Deimos. He sat alone at the slowly dying fire, and watched it. Katara woke up and saw Deimos sitting there, and decided to join him. She scuffled along to where he sat and placed herself next to him. Deimos didn't move, he did nothing just stared into the flame.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, breaking the silence.

"That flame there, is my brother." He said, just staring into the dying flame.

"What are you talking about?"

"The flame there is dying, just like my brother's power. Slowly but surely he is losing the will to live. Therefore his power is decreasing too."

Katara leaned her head against Deimos' shoulder and put her arms around his waist. Deimos finally moved and looked at her. She noticed that there were tears in his eyes. "You really mean it don't you? I've always seen your brother as a powerful man. I could have never thought that he would lose the will to live."

"That's the thing, I don't know why he doesn't want to live, I can only feel his feelings." Deimos looked at Katara again, staring deep into her eyes. Deimos was about to say something, but Katara put a finger to his lips to silence him and leaned in further to kiss Deimos. The slightly burnt lips felt rough and soft at the same time to Katara, and she pushed Deimos down slowly to the ground, making sure he didn't touch any of his wounds. Deimos smiled at Katara, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been surer my entire life," Katara replied and leant in to kiss him again, this time more passionately.

Morning broke and Deimos stood up from where he had slept with Katara in his arms. She woke immediately and they kissed. "I am going to make myself on my way now" Deimos told her. "But I will see you again, in 12 days, I will see you on the battlefield. And believe me after the horrible war is over, we can live together in peace." With that Deimos took a cloth bag that Katara hadn't noticed before and pulled out a dark red robe. He quickly got dressed in his Fire Nation Uniform, and put his hand into his bag again searching for something. Evidently finding it, he walked to Katara, took her hand and placed a ring on her finger.

"This is my favorite ring, I want you to have it. To remember me by." Katara smiled, and kissed Deimos one more time. Deimos stood up turned around and ran towards the light at the end of the tunnel. His shadow slowly being absorbed by light flooding the cave with warmth, as Katara put her hand on her stomach, and felt something she had never felt before. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Deimos II "Azula! Where are you?" Deimos shouted into the black abyss, that was the night. The young warrior was weary from his day's travel, not to mention that his mind was on set on Katara. The pain of leaving her behind was unbearable to him, but as he agreed, he was to meet his sister on the top of this mountain to strike a deal. And taking the Avatars friend along would just be stupid.  
"I'm here, brother," a voice suddenly said from a high tree. A figure from a high branch launched itself in the air, and landed on the ground next to Deimos after he turned to greet the voice.  
"Ah, Azula. Long time no see." Deimos said greeting her with the formal gesture.  
"You never have seen me." Azula answered with a small hand gesture, showing no respect for her long lost brother. "Mother has told me all about your bitchiness. So in other words, yeah, I do know you." Deimos couldn't stand his sister but needed her help. "Well I see a resemblance between you and Zuko already. I am so sorry I intercepted your message to him. But don't worry; your plans will be kept a secret. As long as you hold to the deal"  
"Do you have the map of the Kingdom?" Deimos asked quickly, going straight into business. He took a step forward, urging his sister to give him the map. "I do," Azula smiled "But you will have to do something for me to get it"  
"Your crazy!" Deimos shouted. "I am already going to give you the throne of the Fire Kingdom when I overthrow it!" He moved he arm backwards, throwing a blast of fire against the ground. The flame shot up and disappeared into the air. Azula chuckled. "I see you have been taught the way of the fire bender." She said slowly. "That's not all" Deimos muttered under his breath.  
"Now, seeing that you are a true fire bender, and most likely not so emotional like our brother. I believe I can trust you with this map, you will do well with this information." Azula put her hand in her robe and pulled out a piece of parchment and threw it at Deimos, who caught it and opened it quickly. "Excellent" he muttered. He felt a sudden burst of hot air coming his way, and he looked up to see an enormous fireball heading his way. Quickly he moved the parchment into his pocket and moved both hands in a circular motion to absorb the blast. The fire extinguished in his hands as he spun once around himself and shot the blast back at his sister who watched with astonishment. Before she noticed the blast coming at her, it was too late. She could only dodge. Azula moved away quickly, as the blast hit the side of the volcano with a loud bang that rumbled the ground the stood on. "How dare you!" Deimos shouted, "You tried to kill me"  
"No, your wrong DeiDei, I was just testing you." Azula answered and turned away.  
"By trying to kill Me." he added. "But you're not dead, so don't worry about it." Azula started walking away "You really are tightly wound"  
"If you and Zuko ever do talk, he has quite a few stories to tell about me. But that is only IF you survive the attack on our father." "Hey Azula!" Deimos started, Azula stopped and looked back at him, "You know, you are really uptight, you should really get laid, you obviously need to"  
"I like you already brother, your just like me" Azula smiled and walked away out of site.  
"Am not." Deimos muttered, and walked to the top of the mountain, where the Fire Kingdom was visible from. He stared quietly at the palace. 12 days, he thought to him self. Only 12 days, then I will see my brother and fight my father. He whistled loudly through his fingers, and in response came a screech from a falcon. Soon it was visible through the think clouds. He landed majestically on Deimos' shoulder and took a piece of bread he was holding into his beak. "Hey there Alden" Deimos said to the falcon. "Bring this to my brother Zuko." He handed the falcon a piece rolled up parchment and let the falcon fly. Suddenly a sudden sense of sleep washed over Deimos, and he leaned back to find a stone that was just the right form to lay his head in. Tomorrow would come soon, and he can go on with the rest of his plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was lying low in the sky. The dark red hue of colour touched the world with a gentile kiss. A stream of water slowly ran over the side of the cliff making just the sweetest most relaxing sound. Deimos sat next to a small fire, which crackled every once in a while. The small sparks fell to the stone ground on which the firewood had been stacked. There was a small cave off to the side of the fire. This place where Deimos took as his resting place for this night was like a small box with one side ripped open exposing the beautiful ocean, which led to the Fire Nation, where the sun was setting now. The other sides of this box were ragged with stone, and one would have to climb out or jump in. Over the top of the box was a long field with trees, small rocks and a lot of flowers. Deimos considered this place to be the most relaxing he had ever found.

Suddenly there was a cracking from above and Deimos jumped up from a very relaxing position. As he stood next to the fire, he stared up at where the sound came from ready to fight. As far as he knew Fire Nation controlled this part of the Country. He saw something move, and was sure it was a human. He conjured a flame that stayed near his palm, so that if this person was from the Fire Nation he would have the fire attack. Quickly a girl shot up from behind the bushes and smiled at Deimos, who quickly extinguished the fire at his palm.

"Hi" said the girl, still smiling. Deimos was still a little suspicious. She wore clothes from Ba Sing Se, so she could either be a refugee or from the Earth Kingdom. Still he couldn't trust anyone. Not in these times. Yet he still replied to her greeting.

"Can I join you? I am traveling alone to find someone, and I ran out of Lighting Stones." She asked.

"Sure" Deimos quickly replied, sitting back down. He now knew how Sokka felt when Toph discovered him a few days ago.

"What's your name?" This girl was really trying to start conversation, she was still smiling, and that annoyed Deimos even more. How can anyone be so happy when the world is at war?

"Deimos" he replied again, just one word to indicate that he had no interest in what she had to say. From after looking down the whole time, he looked up at the girl. She was a bit smaller than he was, she was sitting down by now. Her face was quite pretty and her hair was brown and was tied up in the back. Her fringe was parted in the middle and hung down to her chin, and they seemed to frame her face,

"Deimos. That's an unusual name." she started, "My name is Jin."

"Jin. That's an unusual name." Deimos replied making fun of her.

"You know, you remind me of someone I met in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh and who is that?" Deimos asked disinterested, as he pocked around in the fire with a stick.

"This guy. He was a Fire bender. He didn't think I knew but he used his fire bending skills in front of me, and told me to close my eyes but I peeked. His name was Lee and he told me that he was from a traveling circus, but I don't believe him. They owned a Teashop in Ba Sing Se" Jin explained

"They?" Deimos said interested.

"He traveled with his Uncle." She replied.

Deimos thought for a second. Katara told him that Zuko had been in Ba Sing Se and Uncle Iroh had owned a Teashop there.

"Did this guy that you met have a scar over his eye? A burn mark?" Deimos asked, now completely interested. He moved forward a bit closer to Jin waiting for the reply. "Yes he did!" Jin said excitedly "Do you know him?"

Deimos sat back down, and thought quickly again. She knew that Zuko was a Fire Bender, and she didn't say anything to anyone about it. So she must be ok with Fire benders.

"I don't really know him. I have never seen him. But he is my brother."

"Great!" she exclaimed "So you're also a Fire Bender?"

"Yeah I am" Deimos was nervous now, did he do something stupid?

"Then can you please make the fire stronger, I am getting cold."

Deimos laughed and shot a quick burst at the already existing, but small fire.

"That's so cool!" Jin said slowly and stared into the fire, as Deimos stared at her.

"You know, taking off your Fire Nation clothing might help if you tried to disguise yourself." Jin was still staring at the fire.

Deimos completely forgot that he was still wearing his Uniform! He slapped his head and groaned at his own stupidity.

"Don't worry" Jin continued, "I would have known anyway. You have the same eyes as Lee, and you looked really similar."

She looked up from the fire and smiled again. Deimos was thoughtful now.

"I guess you are looking for Zuko. I mean Lee" Deimos again shook his head, and his own stupidity.

"Zuko… is that his real name then? I knew that Lee wasn't real."

"Yeah. It is. And since I am telling you everything about him anyway. He is also the Fire Prince."

"Ok, now that I didn't know. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I am also trying to find him. We are both trying to kill our father, and take over the Fire Nation in order to bring peace to the world again. I am even friends with the Avatar."

"Well maybe we should join forces, and find him together." Jin said excitedly

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Deimos said.

Jin started to say something, but was interrupted by a quick movement from behind Deimos stopped her. A man in red clothing shot from a bush and landed between the two of them. He was obviously Fire Nation, and wanted to attack them. Deimos jumped up and moved in a position ready to fight. The man let fire burn at his palm, as Deimos had done before. Without any warning Jin was upon the Soldier with a large sword in her hand. With one swift slash, she cut his stomach. Blood spilled over the blade and over Jin's hands. There was also a large pool of blood beneath the man who looked astonished at the girl who had killed a Fire Nation Soldier so quickly. The fire extinguished as the man fell to his knees, splashing the blood on his already red clothes. Then he fell with a thump and a splash in his own blood, not knowing what had happened to him. Everything went so quickly.

Deimos stared at Jin as she smiled at him. His mouth was hanging open, without him really noticing it. The blood slowly seeped it's way down the camp area towards the cliff, from where it would only fall into an ocean that has felt the blood of war so much, that the few drops that would make it to the great water would make no difference. Jin walked to the stream of water to clean her hands. Deimos was still in shock of what he saw. This girl was so quick. He didn't even see it coming. He snapped out of it quickly as he felt the warm blood sicker in between his toes. Deimos and Jin both cleaned the camp area of the body and blood. When they were finished, the lonely blue moon shone over the campfire. After strengthening their only source of warmth and most of their light, Deimos lay on the ground and watched the moon. Thinking of what to say. They hadn't talked since the incident.

"That was pretty impressive." He finally said.

"Thanks. My father taught me well." She replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"You know…" Deimos started "I could use that kind of strength on my journey."

Jin looked at Deimos hopeful. She would be able to find the person she was looking for: Lee. Or better yet: Zuko. With this guys help.

"Sure, I'd be happy to join you on your quest." Jin confirmed, "But do you think you can live with a woman by your side? Annoying you constantly?" she said dramatically.

"I think I will survive." Deimos said mimicking her voice.

Both now laughed and looked up at the stars making stories with constellations they saw.

"You never told me why you want to see my brother" Deimos said slowly remembering her mission.

"That is a story for another day. I'm going to bed now. Good night, Brother-in-Law."

She said while walking away into the cave.

"Brother-in-Law?!" Deimos exclaimed, "What do you mean?" But Jin was already in the cave, so Deimos turned back around and lay down looking at the stars again. Slowly his eyes drew closed as the night went on, and the cool summer night's air tucked him into a nice warm sleep, as the fire crackled next to him, only to slowly die as the night went on, under the dark sky, where fire does not survive…


End file.
